


Beautiful Submission

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master demands complete submission and the Doctor gives it beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again not mine.  
> Another PWP from the Pack Mate's Universe.  
> Oh I don't need to say "Don't try this at home since this is a work of fiction!" do I?

Beautiful Submission

A Jungle planet was not the type of place the Master liked to visit. He preferred a bit more of the advanced civilisations but Lena and Theta were enjoying running free for a while. Jack was back on earth working a case with Torchwood and the Master had been given a little personal time with Theta. The large time cat ran through the jungle swirling time behind her while hunting for her cub. For this little picnic in the jungle the Master had extracted a promise – a promise that he could do anything he wanted to Theta’s body. He grinned as he set forth his plan and repaired for what was coming later. 

It was nearing nightfall when the time cat returned with Theta following behind her. Without the sun the temperature had plummeted and they had returned to the warmth of the Tardis. Even feral Time Lords and almost extinct creatures liked their comfort. With the chill they had returned home and Lena happily curled up into the warm furs beside the console. She yawned widely, flicked out her forked tongue then closed her eyes as she drifted into a happy exhausted sleep. The Master waited for Theta at the Tardis door, a sly grin on his face when his mate arrived. Theta gave him an apprehensive look as he entered and the Master caught his arm.

“Strip,” he ordered, almost panting as Theta threw off his soiled clothing. “Grab your ankles,” he continued with the same stern voice when Theta was naked. The feral Time Lord raised an eyebrow but obeyed his Alpha. He bent forward and wrapped his hands around the slim ankles. The Master surveyed his prise before standing behind him and stroking a hand over the firm gobbles of his ass. He had little patience and immediately stopped his caress to press a firm finger into Theta’s anus. The tight ring of muscle clenches around him but he doesn't stop the pressure as he searched for the special gland. He found the hard nub already swollen with desire and rubbed it until the tubes produced a little lubricant. Theta whined with the rough handling only to yelp louder as a hard rubber dildo was shoved inside him. He knew the Master enjoyed his toys and loved seeing them inside his mate’s body but a little preparation would be nice. The hard length pressed against his insides, slightly wider than an average cock and it made the most wonderful ache. The Master inserted it then used the ring at the bottom to strap and secure it place.

Theta moaned as he was manoeuvred to stand and the Master pressed fully against his back. “I think you need a bath,” he said smelling the earth and sweat that stuck to Theta’s body. He led his naked lover deeper through the Tardis and into a large bathroom with a double sized tub. It was already full of steaming water and the Master guided Theta into it and urged him to lie back. He sighed happily with the heat letting his body relax into the water.

The Master rolled up his shirt sleeves and bent over the tub picking up a sponge. He added a little soap and starts to clean his mate. He rubbed over the smooth skin, cleaning away the day’s dirt and all foreign smells. The Master doesn't like the smell of grass or trees, much preferring Theta’s individual scent. He was gentle as he cleaned, watching as Theta’s eyes close and a rumbling purr filled the room. He cleaned every inch of Theta’s pale skin until finally turning his attention to the heavy erection. Theta’s whole body was relaxed but also aroused. He’d been that way since the Master had first touched him at the door. The Master stroked the hard length before turning away from the tub and considering the collection of toys he had arranged for this evening. He ran his fingers over them before stopping and picking up a long glass rod with a rounded end. He smiled returning to Theta’s hard cock and pressed the tip of the rod against his slit. Theta’s eyes blinked open and he whined loudly seeing the toy in the Master’s hand. His Alpha slapped his balls hard reminding him of his promised submission. He stilled but squirmed a little as the Master took him back in hand.

“Be still,” he snapped pleased when his sharp tone made Theta freeze. The dark chocolate eyes stare at him with a hint of rebellion which he’ll be punished for later. The Master kept pushing against the cock head until the rod’s rounded end broke past the tip and Theta whined in pain. The Master could see he wanted to object, to pull away but in the end his mate controlled his reaction keeping still until it was fully inserted. He stroked Theta’s cock back to full hardness but then bound it with a metal cock ring.

“Beautiful,” he breathed staring at the bound gentiles of his mate. He stroked them gently before slapping Theta’s legs apart to caress the stretched skin around the solid plug.

Theta doesn't disobey or move but it’s difficult to be completely detached. He’s so full, aching for his Master’s touch. They don’t speak when the Master released him and stepped away. His body was tense, and he was a little nervous about what might happen next. A part expected there to be humiliation and pain but that was nothing to with what the Master had in mind. Theta was learning to trust in the Master’s expectations. His Alpha returned with a large fluffy towel which was held out for him. He stood moaning a little with the movement – a hint of pain and pleasure shocked though his system. The Master wrapped the towel around him, gently patting his sky dry before letting it fall to the ground. Theta stood before naked and bound. His mate had never seen anything so beautiful as he ran an hand over his arm, to his shoulder to rest on his mating mark. He stroked the sign of his claim, made by his own teeth on the day the Doctor became his.

“It needs a little extra,” he mumbled and produced a metal collar. Theta’s eyes showed a hit of fear but he obeyed remaining still as the Master clipped it around his neck. It felt heavy and cold against his skin making him shiver.

“Lift your head,” the Master ordered running a hand over his long throat, feeling the solid metal against his skin. He groaned at the sight of the Doctor, bound and collared before him. For the Master there was nothing better than Theta’s submission but he wanted more – he wanted total surrender.

“My mate,” he growled before running his fingers through Theta’s damp hair and kissing him. He knew Theta did not feel completely comfortable with this but he obeyed his Alpha. The Master shared with him through the bond just how amazing his acceptance felt. He experienced the Master’s arousal how it had started as a low burn in the pit of his stomach but was soon raging through his veins, until his blood sang with it. It was hard not just take but the Master restrained his passion and the burning want became ever more delightful.

A lease was attached to the collar with a chain and the Master tugged him forward. Theta followed his mate out of the bathroom and into an ornate dining room which had directly come out of the Master’s mind. There was a single setting at the table and the Master sat down tugging Theta onto the cushion beside him.

“Kneel,” the Master commanded watching as his mate folded his legs under him and then sank down onto the cushion. “Spread your legs a little.” He groaned at the sight of the bound and pierced cock looking so full already. A meal was already set before the Master and he started to eat, but his gaze kept returning to the man at his side. Finally the Master can take no more and he snapped, shoving the dishes aside making a space on the table then pulling on the leash. Theta stumbled as he was dragged to his feet, standing between the Master and the table. He gave him a harsh kiss all tongue and teeth as he shoved Theta back and made him yelp as he hit the table with a slap. The Master pressed up against his thighs.

“Hands above your head,” his mate demanded with a rough voice and Theta quickly obeyed stretching his upper body out for his Master. Hands stroked his side, his flat belly and up over his chest.

The Master was panting as he stroked down the smooth skin of Theta’s thigh. His hands fondled the bound cock, moving down his body and then unclipped the butt plug. He twisted his fingers into the ring at the end and tugged on it sharply. The plug withdrew a little before he slammed it back inside. Theta yelped at the rough handling, shifting slightly only to be slapped on his thighs. Strong hands pushed on his legs, widening them to the point of pain.

“Stay there!” The Master snarled giving his leg a sharp bite. Theta was quickly working out his place in this equation – he was the plate. His suspicions were confirmed as the Master slapped his rare steak onto his belly and licked at the warm juices. His mate did more licking than eating. Theta trembled as that clever, cruel tongue travelled all over his body. He was driven to insanity by the constant teasing, the gentle touches, the insistent licks, the sharp bites and slaps. It was a meal of torture. A constant sound arose from his lips, moans, yelps and cries as his whole body trembled with restrained desire and denied release. If his cock were free he’d have come half a dozen times by now. It was the Master’s tongue that teased him, who constantly played with the large dildo inside him, pulling and twisting that little ring at the bottom. Not only that he pushed fingers inside him too, just to feel then taste how wet he was. Theta can hardly think or control his body, it jerked and clenched as his entire form became hyper sensitised, from his cock, to his tender insides directly to the top of head.

*Please,* he finally begged, but the Master wasn't listening nor responding so lost within his own pleasure. Waves of it crash over Theta via the bond, until he just had to close his eyes and try to remember how to breathe. Soon the meal was over or the Master abandoned it no longer willing to wait. The plates and cutlery were shoved aside, crashing onto the floor. Theta was hoping to be released, but instead he’s shoved further up onto the table and then flipped over on his front. It takes concentration to hold the position the Master places him in, his head and face pressed against the cool polished surface while his hips were dragged up high with ass tilted. He gasped as the new position shifted the plug inside and delicious agony burned through him. Hands stroked over his now sweating skin, to once again take hold of that ring but instead of thrusting he withdrew the dildo.

“I’ll thinking of desert,” the Master said considering his next move as he flung the plug aside and gave the stretched hole a quick lick. “But first tome wine.” He picked up the bottle, took a quick swing and grinned. “And some for my favourite place.” Nothing prepared Theta for what happened next as the round head of the bottle was held against his anus and then driven forward. Theta closed his eyes tight as the unexpected pleasure raged through his system. Liquid filled his body and his claws dug large scratches into the table top. He can hear the Master laughing, tipping his hips further as he took in more of the bottle. Before Theta totally lost his mind the Master quickly removed the bottle and firm hands massaged his cheeks holding him closed. A rough tongue licked down his crack until it reached the wet and dripping hole. Without pause the Master shoved his tongue inside, licking and slurping, pressing his tongue and fingers deeper as he lapped up the taste.

Theta sobbed as he shattered and nearly exploded with unreleased orgasm. The feel of the tongue lapping at him so intimately broke him apart into a sobbing panting mess on the table. It was only the Master’s hands holding his hips steady as the tongue dipped deeper that kept him together. 

*PLEASE!* Theta screamed breaking the silence as sparks flashed before his eyes. He was about to either come dry or pass out.

“Shhh,” the Master commanded never stopping his licking and sucking. The splintering of solid wood finally drew the Master’s attention, below them the table was breaking apart under Theta’s desperate hands. The Master only laughed joyously dragging his mate from the edge and into his arms. At last he could reach his mouth and Theta wept as the Master kissed him. It was hot and wet and violent but oh, so wonderful. The Master was back in his chair with Theta in his lap, kissing as his hands tore at his clothing to finally free his aching cock. His hands scrambled and scratched at his mate’s body, moving and lifting until he could push inside. He pulled the long legs wider, making Theta lean forward but he was completely buried within in his mate’s body. Theta yelped and moaned his hands grabbing onto any flesh he could reach as he was overwhelmed by the hot and swollen cock. Wine and spit had lubed the way but he still ached as those hard ridges inflated even more.

“So beautiful,” the Master mumbled he scrambled to touch every inch of skin. Theta moaned, lifting his arms over his head and arching his body into his mate. The large cock fucked him hard and deep as the Master’s claws dug into his hips cutting the thin skin as he was lifted up and down. The Master bit along his spine, clawed his skin, shoved so hard into his body it creaked but it wasn't enough. With a rush of movement they fell to the floor, still conjoined and the Master yelled with victory. He pounded into his mate’s body pulling the long legs apart so far he thought those lovely hips might dislocate. 

*Yours,* Theta’s mind spoke to the Master who howled as pure desperate filled him. He wanted more, wanted to possess Theta completely. To touch every part, to take, to fuck, to own it all. He pounded and thrust driving his body higher and higher but it was not enough. The Master finally worked out what he’d missed. With rough hands, never stopping his rocking hips, he pulled the rod free from Theta’s cock then unsnapped the cock ring. Theta came with a hoarse scream covering his hands before his body collapsed into his embrace. He flipped Theta onto his back, lifting the long legs over his shoulders and thrust back inside. It was beyond perfect. Theta’s orgasm burned through him sparking every pleasure centre he had. The Master sucked his fingers clean tasting that passion, tasting all that he’d been given. He looked into Theta’s face as he fucked until the edge of insanity. His eyes were closed and his mouth open as he panted for breath. His body, his face was a picture of complete surrender – total submission.

“Theta – Doctor!” The Alpha screamed out – a primal roar as he came filling his mate as his cock knotted in the tight hole. Darkness flowed around the edges of his mind and he let everything go. He released every thought and feeling into his mate then collapsed onto his body. All his needs, desires, wants and dreams, his everlasting love and passion flow from him into his beloved. Theta welcomed him – all of him the good along with the bad, as the Master’s body curled around him, the hard throbbing knot held by his body while his mind cradled his mate’s. 

*Mine,* Theta said loving the Master’s complete surrender to him. He quickly hid that thought however as he felt the Master’s mind slowly come back to full consciousness. Warm hands stroked over his body as his mouth kissed Theta’ neck. He knew the Mater loved his submission and it gave it willingly. Nothing felt more right to Theta at this moment, his body and mind wrapped around his mate as their hearts beat as one.

“I love you, my heart,” Koschei murmured into his skin between kissing and licking. Joy filled Theta and he shared it with his mate as he did everything else. Neither knew how long they lay there, curled around the other never wanting to let go.  
“Next time, we’ll make it to the bed,” the Master decided with a laugh, looking around at the completely destroyed dining room. It was progress – the first time they tried this he’d never made it out of the bathroom. He got carried away just from the feel of having Theta’s total submission. To master the feral beast was something he found beyond erotic and he couldn't resist taking, touching, wanting more until he exploded with pleasure. Theta submitted and he would lose it but he loved every second.

*You’re just sick.*

The Master laughed louder as the Doctor’s thoughts touched his mind and he held his mate closer. “You shouldn't be so damn pretty!”

*You’re just twisted.* The Doctor answered back and the Master laughed delighted as his hands stroked sweat wet skin. 

“You love it.”

*Yes, I do.*

****End***


End file.
